kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Adventure
Kirby's Adventure, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izumi no Monogatari (星のカービィ夢の泉の物語, Hoshi no Kābī Yume no Izumi no Monogatari?, lit. "Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams"),is a platforming game in the Kirby series developed by HAL Laboratory and published by HAL Nintendo in 1993, for the NES . Kirby's Adventure is the only NES game which Kirby stars in, and the second in the series after Kirby's Dream Land. It was remade in 2002 as Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, and was released in 2007 for the Wii Virtual Console. Gameplay Kirby's Adventure's World Map consists from a straight line, where to go and what to do next is always clear. In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby is able, for the first time, to use copy abilities. He also is bestowed the jumping, hovering, and flying moved from his previous game. Also, what makes the overworld map unique from most other games is that the overworld map is part of the actual game. The maps are like the side-scrolling stages. The overworld map is made of seven level maps, with the Level 7 Boss Room linking directly to the last boss. There are 4-6 stages each, with a boss room. After a boss is defeated, the boss room will become the entrance to the next stage. There are also bonus rooms. Each level has 1-3 different mini-game rooms. Depending on the player's progress through the mini-games, they may earn bonus points or extra lives. There is the Museum, in which Kirby can eat from 1-2 different enemies (the enemies cannot hurt him in this room). There is also the Arena, in which Kirby can fight a mini-boss and earn a Maxim Tomato after defeating him. Then there is the Warp Star Station, in which traveling through different levels becomes much faster. Sometimes, these bonus rooms must be unlocked through the use of switches in various stages. Plot Game starts at Kirby taking a nap, but something's wrong. Kirby is having no dreams, unusual for Dream Land. Kirby decides to go to the Fountain of Dreams, where all dreams spring from, to see if anything bad has happened to it. Upon his arrival, he finds King Dedede swimming in it's water. He finds that Dedede has broken the Star Rod, the power source of the fountain, into seven pieces, giving six pieces to his friends and keeping one himself. Kirby decides to track down the fragments to restore peaceful sleep and order to Dreamland. Game consists seven worlds, which all have a boss, who has 1 piece of Star Rod. Bosses are: *Whispy Woods (1-Vegetable Valley) *Paint Roller (2-Ice Cream Island) *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (3-Butter Building) *Kracko (4-Grape Garden) *Heavy Mole (5-Yogurt Yard) *Meta Knight (6-Orange Ocean) *King DeDeDe (7-Rainbow Resort) When Kirby completes the Star Rod, something emerges from the fountain. It is Nightmare, an evil demon that Dedede had hidden the Star Rod from by spreading pieces of it around. So Dedede was only trying to help, after all, and Kirby had done Nightmare's work for him. Nightmare flies into the sky, and Kirby, armed with the Star Rod (which seems to also be rather useful as a weapon, and not just a power source), hops into Dedede's mouth and is shot into battle with Nightmare, the final boss. Enemies/Mini-bosses *Ax Knight *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bonkers *Bounder *Bronto Burt *Bubbles *Bugzzy *Cappy *Chilly *Coner *Cool Spook *Dygclops *Fire Lion *Flamer *Glunk *Gordo *Grand Wheelie *Hothead *Javelin Knight *Kabu *Laser Ball *Mace Knight *Mr. Frosty *Mr. Tick Tock *Nimbus *Noddy *Parasol *Pengi *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Rocky *Rolling Turtle *Scarfy *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Sir Slippy *Sparky *Spiney *Squishy *Starman *Sword Knight *Trident Knight *Twister *Twizzy *UFO *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Walky *Wheelie Category:Kirby Games